


Finding Warmth in February

by MuxutxuBat



Category: Beast (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuxutxuBat/pseuds/MuxutxuBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunseung is sorry, Dongwoon is grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Warmth in February

Hyunseung was freezing.

His little bones rattling like he was actually a creation of Tim Burton, but he was also drunk and locked out of his flat, two things that could only lead to bad things for a Burton creation.

He had only given his key to a couple of people and his manager was probably already asleep, this is what Hyunseung got for being so apologetic that he felt the need to walk the 10 blocks home from where he and Hyuna had planned their music video shoot wrap dinner. It’s not like he was unprotected, it was so late on a Thursday night, no one would even know that the frail man with his giant scarf, face mask and beanie was a celebrity stumbling down the street. It was a quiet neighborhood; he could get away with a lot here. What he couldn’t get away with was waking one of his neighbors to at least let him into the building.

“Hyung-ah?” A gruff but sweet voice took his call on the second ring, of course, if there was anyone for Hyunseung to count on it would be Dongwoon.

“Dongwoon-ah, Hyung is sorry, ok?”

“Hyunseunggie Hyung? Why are you sorry?”

“Dongwoon-ah, hyung is sorry to wake you up but…”

“Hyung? Hyung! Hyunseunggie Hyung, but, what??” Dongwoon was panicking, he knew Hyunseung was drunk but could never tell if a drunken Hyunseung was just an apologetic Hyunseung in general or if something was wrong with him or them, for that matter. “Hyung please answer me.” The panic setting in, Dongwoon was very awake and very serious at this point.

“Dongwoon-ah, don’t worry, Hyung is ok, kind of, hyung is just…well, I’m locked out of my flat…Dongwoon-ah do you still have the key I gave you?”

“What? Hyung, of course I have it, why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, I thought, maybe…after…” Hyunseung didn’t know where this conversation was going but he had been outside for a half hour and was starting to feel like he really had to pee so the only way to finish this phone call was to ask explicitly for what he wanted.

“Dongwoon-ah, can you bring me your key to the flat? Please? I know you warned me against getting a place without a doorman, but please just, I think I need you right now, please come?”

“Hyung, I’m already on my way. Don’t worry, I’ll save you.” 

Hyunseung could hear the confident smirk in his dongsaeng’s voice.

 

Dongwoon was there in no time.

 

After they had gotten inside, Dongwoon ran a warm bath for the older boy whose lips had turned a very pale shade of lavender, a result of the harsh February wind. As the water filled up to the perfect level, Dongwoon left the bathroom to find Hyunseung wrapped in a faux fur blanket, grey of course, it was a present from Dongwoon, actually and it fit perfectly in Hyunseung’s monochromatic flat, muted greys and black with some silver accents here and there, that is until you opened the hall closet and you saw a collection of brightly colored toys and mementos from their touring all over the world.

“Hyung, you look so cute, right now!” Dongwoon walked over to where Hyunseung was sitting and pet his head where the furry blanket was covering him like a hood.

Hyunseung instinctively pushed his head into the sign of affection resembling a kitten urging its owner to keep on with the love.  “Hyung is sorry, Dongwoon-ah, I mean it.”

“Hyunseunggie hyung, it’s ok, I promise. Come on, your bath is ready, I lit your favorite candle and everything!” Dongwoon helped the older boy up and walked him to the bathroom, taking the blanket from him folding it on his way back to the living room and placing it perfectly on the end of the black leather sectional.

“Hyung, leave the door open a little so too much steam doesn’t accumulate! I’ll be out here. Do you want some soup before bed? You have powdered miso packets in the cupboard still, right?”

“Mmhhmm.” Hyunseung mumbled while trying to get his sweater off, taking his button up flannel off with it, so his head was stuck. “Dongwoon-ah, a little help please?”

Dongwoon walked over to the bathroom to see a very familiar scene, normally he was the one stuck in these predicaments.

“Oh, hyung, wait, stop struggling, here.” Dongwoon pulled the clothes back down and unbuttoned the top two buttons of Hyunseung’s shirt so there was room for his head to get through. 

“Ok, thank you, and I’m sorry.” Hyunseung was playing with the hem of his shirt, he was starting to sober up and the embarrassment was really setting in.

“Hyuuuuuuung, stop saying you’re sorry, I already told you it’s ok!” The younger boy brushed his older but smaller groupmate’s hair behind his ear and winked before heading back to the kitchen to check on the hot water that he had set to boil.

The bath was just what Hyunseung needed; he felt all of the coldness leave his bones as he soaked for a few minutes before Dongwoon knocked on the door.

“Hyung, I put your soup in a mug so you can drink it in the bath, is that ok?”

“That’s perfect, thank you Dongwoonie.” Hyunseung took a sip of soup as he watched his dongsaeng walk out of the bathroom. 

After Hyunseung had showered to wash the bathwater off, he heard Dongwoon on the phone calling someone. So, without being too obvious he opened the door a little bit to hear the conversation.

“Yes, hyung, I know hyung. Hyung, he was going to freeze outside! I have been getting plenty of sleep lately, don’t worry, I will make sure that Hyunseunggie hyung takes some aspirin and goes to sleep and then I’ll head home to change and get ready for my schedule, tomorrow, well…tonight, I guess it’s tonight. Ok, hyung, okok, OKAY, Doojoonie hyung, I’m hanging up now, film well!”  With that, Hyunseung imagined Dongwoon looking up at the ceiling as he held his phone to his chest, exasperated by their leader’s, at times exhausting displays of concern.

“Dongwoon-ah?” Hyunseung finally peaked out of the bathroom.

“Oh, hyung, are you done? Do you need anything else in there?” Dongwoon was already grabbing an extra throw blanket from the ottoman in front of the couch, before Hyunseung had the chance to answer.

“No, I don’t need anything, thank you, you can stop worry now, I’m pretty much all sobered up.”

“Oh, that’s a relief. Do you want me to blow dry your hair, hyung? I’m really good at it! Remember that one time in Jejudo?”

Hyunseung smiled thinking back to the trip the members took, and how Dongwoon took care of him and Gikwang after they were forced to go into the freezing cold water.

Dongwoon was not in fact, the best at blow drying, but Hyunseung played along. His hair was a little bit shorter thanks to a new haircut for Trouble Maker promotions so it wasn’t long before, he was letting Dongwoon that it was dry enough.

The younger man wrapped the cord to the device and placed it in the cabinet that housed all of the things, Hyunseung kept in the guest bathroom that someone might need after spending the night. Blow dryer, flat iron, a case of razors, disposable toothbrushes, even hair ties. This last item gave Dongwoon the idea to tie Hyunseung’s bangs into a little apple stem, but he decided against it, he could tell that Hyunseung was sleepy, and he had promised Doojoon he’d get home and rest a bit before his schedule the next day so he needed to get his hyung to bed, ASAP.

“Ok, hyung, let’s get you to bed, I’ll grab some vitamins and a bottled water for you to take in the morning. “

Hyunseung was sleepy but he was also getting increasingly anxious at the thought of Dongwoon leaving so before, Dongwoon had a chance to go to the kitchen or worse, start to call a car, he grabbed the taller man’s wrist looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Dongwoon-ah”

“Mm, hyung, what’s up? Are you ok?”

“Dongwoon-ah, why don’t you just stay here tonight?”

Dongwoon, was of course, as oblivious and considerate as ever and just gave Hyunseung a puzzled look. He thought that Hyunseung would want to get lots of rest and the younger man was notorious for rubbing his feet together in his sleep, something that the other members used to complain about frequently when they all shared a room and bunk beds.

“Oh, hyung, it’s ok, you should get some rest, I’ll just head home, I don’t want to bother you. Thanks though.” He gave his hyung an appreciative smile, all raised cheeks and perfect teeth. 

“No, Dongwoon-ah.” Hyunseung tightened his grip on Dongwoon’s wrist. “I _want_ you to stay, I’m asking you, please don’t leave.”

Dongwoon was a little taken aback, he had to admit. It wasn’t like Hyunseung to be so open. Dongwoon loved when the older man allowed himself to be obviously vulnerable like this, so he looked down at the older man and nodded with his eyes lightly closed.

“Ok, hyung, I will stay. Of course I’ll stay, how can I say no to my most precious hyung’s request? Now, come on, you’re only wearing your robe, go put something on and I’ll bring the water and vitamins after I brush my teeth.”

Hyunseung gave a small smile to Dongwoon before padding through the living room and down the short hall to his room, where he changed into boxer briefs and an oversized crew neck sweatshirt, his preferred way to sleep, though he did wish he had a clean pair of sleep socks, it was still pretty cold, afterall.

As soon as Dongwoon had called his manager, he brushed his teeth. Once his mouth felt properly fresh he grabbed some vitamins, aspirin, and water for Hyunseung who might need them in the morning. He left his sweater and jeans folded on a chair in the living room and walked into Hyunseung’s room. The elder had his eyes, closed, so Dongwoon assumed he was asleep already. He quietly placed the morning provisions on the little bedside table, and walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing under the covers and adjusting his pillow until it was just right.

Hyunseung hadn’t fallen asleep yet, but he waited until Dongwoon had gotten comfortable to make his move over to the middle of the bed where there would be no room in between him and the taller, warmer boy. When he got close enough that his feet brushed the other’s leg, he could feel the chill go up Dongwoon’s spine, his whole body reacted to how cold they were.

“Oh, hyung, you’re freezing.” The younger man said softly, readjusting to allow the smaller man to curl into him properly. “You don’t have any sleep socks?”

“Mm.” Was all Hyunseung said, he knew Dongwoon would be concerned but he also knew that he would do whatever he needed to in order to keep him warm himself.

“Here, hyung, let me…” Dongwoon sat up a little so that he was able to grab a throw blanket out of the drawer next to the bed. He then, placed it over the lower half of their bodies, over the comforter, just for a little extra warm. He also proceeded to take his shirt off, something that made Hyunseung’s breath hitch a little.

“Body warmth, hyung.” He had told Hyunseung before, once when they were sharing a hotel room in the early days. They learned back then how to live without using the heater as it was bad for their throats. Before Hyunseung could finish thinking of those days, he felt Dongwoon lifting him up a little, he knew what came next.

“Here, hyung, you should take your sweatshirt off, you know it only works with skin to skin contact.” The younger man was actually really serious and helped his hyung take his sweatshirt off. 

What was left of Hyunseung’s hair was disheveled after the disrobing of his upper half, it always was, so before snuggling back fully under the covers he made sure to try and pat it down. He noticed Dongwoon staring at him thoughtfully and pulled a questioning but also kind of silly face.

Dongwoon, patted his hyungs head, moving his hands down to cup Hyunseung’s jaw, and said, “Hyung, thank you for asking me for help, thank you for trusting me enough to be vulnerable around me sometimes.” The ghost of a smile passed over the younger man’s face.

Hyunseung could see all of the appreciation in his dongsaeng’s eyes and it dawned on him that for as playful and dopey as Dongwoon could be, these were the moments that he cherished, the moments that he wanted most, and Hyunseung wanted to give him every opportunity to feel different variations of this. He grabbed the younger man’s wrists, looked him right in the eyes and nodded.

Dongwoon always thought that Hyunseung looked beautiful, and sometimes he felt that Hyunseung felt the same way about him, there had been other moments similar to this in the past, but this moment felt so perfect the only thing he could think to do was pull the older man into a tight, warm embrace.

The hug lasted about a minute, before Hyunseung’s goosebumps became apparent, and the two retreated to the warmer area under the covers.

Both men knew nothing too intense was going to happen that night, and they were more than content with that. Hyunseung didn’t feel sorry for calling Dongwoon out so late at night over a drunken mistake of leaving his keys. He didn’t know that this is where they would end up but he was completely happy to lay with Dongwoon’s nose touching the top of his head, arms wrapped around, one on Hyunseung’s chest and one on his lower stomach.

For warmth of course.   


End file.
